The One That Almost Got Away
by HollyElise93
Summary: Running for her life, she bumped into a tall blond Slytherin. [completed... if you guys want a sequel, just write a review :)]
1. Chapter 1

She was running. Adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her mind pushing her to run faster. Her body moving involuntary. Her heart beating so fast that it feels like it will explode. Her heart rate wasn't near normal. She can't stop running because she knows is that if she stops, she'll most likely be killed. She must survive. She must. She has already been through much and she will not let anything take it all away just like that. She will fight for her life. She will not give up that easily. She will survive.

Running for her life, she turned in an alley knowing that it was the apparition point. Only a few more further, she can apparate and she will be safe. They cannot harm her anymore. Not knowing that there is a man standing there at the apparition point, who had just apparated there, she accidentally ran into him. She looked up to see a familiar man. Blond, tall, pale skin and grey eyes.

"Granger?" He asked.

"Malfoy." She said his name. Fear etched in her eyes. She was about to back away when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"What in the world? We all thought you were dead."

'Dead? Well I'll be soon' she thought to herself. She was right, she will be soon, if she just stayed there standing. "Malfoy, just please let me go." Tears now forming in her eyes for she knew that anytime now, she will be killed. If she didn't go now, the men who is chasing after her will catch her and eventually kill her.

Draco, who noticed his distress, also noticed that she's beginning to drain all her colors. She has a scratch in her cheeks. The blood that has oozed out is beginning to clot. "Why the hell are you in a hurry? And what happened to you? He said as he dragged her closer to him to examine her wound. He then noticed some ripped bits in her dress.

"Malfoy, just please... Let me go." She said as she tries to squirm out of his tight grip.

"No, you're coming with me." He said as he held her closer to him and disapparated.

**CRACK!**

They both landed into the ground. A familiar sight greeted her. One of the worst memories of her life starting to come back to her. She was at the Malfoy manor. Though, it wasn't gloomy anymore like before. It appears to be brighter.

"Why did you bring me here?" She said still trying to squirm out of his grip. She was worried. 'What if he's one of them? What if he brought me here so that he can kill me and no one will know that it was him. He already said that they think I was dead.' The thought running through her head.

He didn't reply. He seem worried. He dragged her into the entrance of his manor. As soon as he opened the door, they were greeted by his mother.

"Draco, finally, you're..." She said but suddenly stopped when she noticed the girl that her son was holding. "Oh dear Merlin. What happened?" She came closer to them to look at Hermione. She drew her hands to her face to examine her like what Draco did, only her mother was more gentle that him. Mothers, even if the child infront of them are not theirs, they can't help it but care and worry.

"Mother, do you mind? I think that it has been a very long night. It is late too. Why don't I just get her settled and give her some time to rest. Maybe she'll tell us tomorrow what happened." He said when he noticed Hermione stiffened at the sight of his mother.

"Very well, Draco. You know where the spare room is. I'll have a house elf bring her some clothes to sleep in. Get her cleaned up. Come to the drawing room after and we'll talk."

He nodded and then dragged her up the stairs. She did not protest this time. She seems calmer now. Somehow, she knew that she was safe. Her thought earlier was now replaced and she knows inside her that she is safe. He dragged her through the halls, it was brighter than the last time she was here. The walls now was a pale color of cream, the molding were now gold and the ancestral paintings that haunts the manor is now gone. Instead, it was replaced by paintings of landscapes and the halls has some side tables with fresh flowers that gives the homey sent. The hall was long, they finally stopped at the fifth door on their right.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door for her. The room was. Of pale color of pale blue. The bed was a four post king sized bed with covers of pale yellow. The room was huge with large windows that overlooks at the front yard of the mannor. He then went to the door inside the room. "This is the bathroom. You go clean up and I'll send an elf to bring you some food. The elf would also bring you some clothes to sleep in. The towels are in here." He pointed the large cabinet door. "Get settled in and rest. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" With that, he left her alone.

She then did what she was told. She got some towels and went to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She went into the shower and enjoyed the hot water pouring down at her. After a while, she was much cleaner. She went out of the shower and dried herself with the towel. The other was wrapped around her hair. She went out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body. Once she was outside, she saw a cream nightgown laid down on the side of the bed and some sandwich and orange juice. Above the nightgown was a note. 'Use this for the night. I hope that it'll fit you perfectly. Eat up, I know you are hungry. After eating up, go and get some rest. Good night. -D'

She put on the nightgown that was laid on the bed, ate her sandwich and drank her juice. She then brushed her teeth and went to bed. He's right, she is tired. Not to long, she immediately fell asleep.

When Draco left her, he immediately went down to the kitchen and asked a house elf to bring some sandwich up to Hermione's room. Then he went to meet her mother at the drawing room.

"Mother." He said when he entered the drawing room and sat down opposite to his mother so that he was facing her.

"Draco, why did you bring her here?" She said.

"I don't really know mum. It was just instinct. You should have seen her eyes when I saw her. It was full of fear. She's so scared. So I brought her here."

"And you think that she won't be scared anymore if you brought her here? Draco, the girl had been tortured here before. Do you think she'll feel safe here?"

"No, I never thought of that." He said bowing down.

"We all thought she's dead, Draco. Where exactly did you find her?" She said now calm.

"I... She bumped into me. I just apparated and then she run into me."

"Run into you?"

"She was running I guess. I think that there was someone who was chasing her. She's so scared."

"I know honey. I saw it to. In her eyes." She said as she shook her head. She, too, was worried though she didn't really know the girl. "You still like her don't you?" She said to her son.

"No Mother, I think like isn't the right word. I still haven't gotten over her." He admitted.

"You still have feelings towards her then?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I still haven't got married." He chuckled.

"Tell me then this, Draco. If you haven't seen her again. You would not think of marrying. Am I correct?"

"Most likely."

"We all thought she was dead, Draco." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. And thank Merlin she isn't."

"Are you going to..."

"Yes. I will. As soon as she trust me."

"I think she will. Soon." She smiled. "Well then, I think I shall retire. You go rest to."

"Yes Mother. Good night." He went over to her and kissed her temple.

"Good night, Draco dear."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with the sun shining through the sheer curtains of the window. She opened her eyes, she saw the room she was in and the memories immediately came rushing through her mind. She was still in the Malfoy Manor. She's still alive and it was all because of Draco. She then remembered that she hasn't had the chance to thank him last night. Then, she noticed a house elf at the foot of the bed.

"Hello." She greeted the elf.

"Master said to Dinky to put this on miss's. Bed. Dinky didn't wants to wakes miss's up. Dinky is sorry miss's if have waked yous miss's." The house elf said to her.

"No, no. You didn't wake me. No need to apologize. And please, call me Hermione" She said shaking her head.

"Here you go miss's. Master said that he'll pick yous up. Dinky thinks that Miss Hermione, should get ready for Master.

"Thank you, Dinky. You may go now." She said. The elf bowed down with a slight blush on her cheeks. Then she disappeared into thin air.

She then went to prepare. She washed her face, brushed her hair and went on to put on the dress that was given to her by the house elf. The dress was a simple sundress. It was of the color white. The dress ended just above her knee and loose on her legs but hugged her torso. The dress was of a square neckline and a two inch strap. On the waist, there was a yellow ribbon.

She then heard a light knock on her door. "Come in" she said and the same man who saved her last night entered.

"Hi." He said. "Had a good night sleep, I hope."

"Yes, thank you." She said. "And thank you for last night."

"No need to thank me. Any decent man would do the same." He said lamely. "You look beautiful on that dress." He added while gesturing at the dress.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Are you ready? You know, for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Ok then, come one." He offered his arms for her to grab and so she did. They walked through the halls in silence. Then she decided to break it.

"Are you not a bit curious about last night? I think I owe you the explanation." She said

"You can explain later after we had breakfast." He said to her and they fell silent again.

They then reached the stairs and went down. They went to the dining room and were greeted by Draco's mother.

"Good morning, my dears." She said while opening her arms.

"Good morning mother." Draco said the same time as Hermione said "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy."

"Non-sense, dear. Call me Cissa." She said to the girl.

"Of course, Cissa." Hermione then blushed. Narcissa was being nice to her.

"Well come on then. Let us have some breakfast. Sit, sit." She ordered them and they did as they were told. Draco sat on the chair to his mother's right and Hermione sat on the chair to Narcissa's left. "Go on. Help yourselves." She stated as she gestured to the food that was prepared in front of them. They ate in silent. Though Hermione can tell that there was a light aura swimming around them and the only two who knew was Narcissa and Draco. Draco was happy. The one that he has been missing for seven years was now in front of him, eating the same food as him, breathing the same air as him and sharing the same roof as him. Narcissa, though not the same reason why she's happy, but she also has Hermione to thank with. She was happy to see her son, Draco, happy and alive again. She hasn't seen him in a light mood after he learned that Hermione was missing and there was a possibility that she was dead.

After a while, not too long, they have finished their breakfast and decided that they were to sit at the drawing room as they wait for Draco's time to leave. It was only 7:15am and he has another thirty minutes or so to kill. They sat down at the chairs that rounded a coffee table. Draco sat at the armchair across the two women and Narcissa and Hermione sat down at a love seat, slightly slanted as to face each other partially.

"Well, I suppose I have to explain to you both what happened last night." Hermione said.

"Yes, dear. But you don't have to tell us yet. Not until you are sure that you are ready to talk about it." Said Narcissa with a motherly voice.

"I think I can handle talking about it. And it's the least I can do is to explain to you both what had happened. I owe you two that." She said contradicting Narcissa's suggestion.

"Very well then. Let us hear it." She said while waiting patiently for Hermione to begin.

"Well, last night. It was already about 10:00 when I decided that it was time to close up my bookshop. I was locking up my store when I heard some strange noise but decided to ignore it. Then I decided to walk to the bus stop which is only a block away. I had this feeling that I was being followed but every time that I turn to look if there was something or someone, I saw nothing. I begin to feel paranoid and decided to get my wand out just in case. I wasn't really looking at where I was looking when I have brought my wand out of my purse and accidentally bumped into a man. He was over a foot taller than me. His built was really muscular. He has a dark colored skin. His eyes were, well, different. The left one was of a piercing blue and the other a darker color, either black or brown. I cannot make it, it was dark at that time. He has this long scar stretched from his forehead, heading down to his eyebrows, down to his nose and passes through his lips and ended at his chin." Hermione's description made Draco scrunch his face. He sounded familiar but doesn't know where. Hermione continued.

"I remember him say 'And they all thought you were dead.' When I pulled out my wand to cast a spell at him but he was faster than I am. He reached and grabbed my wrist then took my wand from me. He then broke it into two. I tried to squirm out of his grip." Draco noticed that Hermione is rubbing her right hand wrist and he was sure that there was a purple coloring to it. He was sure that he couldn't have done that for he didn't had his grip that hard on her that it would bruise and he most certainly did not grip him on that part of her wrist.

"He then said 'Why don't I do the wizarding world a favor and kill you, mudblood.' I was frightened then. I can't think of anything to get away from him. He was going to kill me. All was left for me to do was use my instinct and immediately kicked him in the crotch. He loosens his grip upon my wrist and then he stumbled upon the ground. It was my chance to get away. I run away from him not knowing where to go. I looked back to see if he was following me. It was a mistake to look back. I saw him with another two men. He held his wand out and fired a spell. I was lucky that his aim wasn't good and the spell barely hit me." She then held her hand onto her cheeks where the spell had hit her.

"I ran as fast as I could. Noticing that there was an apparition point near, I decided that I would go there and apparate away from them. I turned at the alley where the apparition point was, not knowing that you were there. Then I ran into you."

"Well, you are safe here my dear. You need not to worry about that awful man. You are to stay here until that man is caught. Understand?" she said to Hermione while scooching towards her to grab her hands.

"Yes, Cissa. Thank you. I don't have anywhere else to go. They, whoever they are, probably are looking for me at my apartment. I don't have anyone to turn to." She said. Draco, who knew her all through their Hogwarts year, was confused.

"How about Potter? The Weasleys? Weasley in particular? Weaslette?"

"I suppose Harry. But not the Weasley, not even Ginny. It's just… we just… grew apart." She said

"Grew apart? You three were the Golden trio. With Weaslette, the Golden trio plus one."

"When I told Ron that I have decided to leave the wizarding world for good ad settle down as a muggle, he accused me of cheating on him with a muggle. According to Harry, who has kept in touch and made sure that he sees me every once in a while, Ron told his family his senseless conclusion. Then Harry said that Ginny told him that she didn't want anything to do with me and as her husband, she doesn't want him near me or has to do anything with me. Thus, I have no one." She said, tears forming in her eyes ready to spill.

"You have us now dear." Narcissa said to her as she moved near her and reached her hands out to wipe the tears from Hermione's face which has already fallen and streamed down her soft cheeks.

"Thank you, to the both of you. Thank you, Draco, for bringing me here. Thank you, Cissa, for accepting me in and letting me stay here at your home."

"No need to thank us for that. Right, Draco?"

"Mum is right, Granger. Any decent guy would do the same. Help a damsel in distress. And you are most welcome to stay here as long as you want."

And as of it was of timing, the clock stroke 7:45 and it was time for Draco to go to work. "Well then, I think it is time for me to go." With that, they all rose up to accompany Draco at the main door. "I'll see you later at lunch, Mum." He then kissed his mother at the cheek. "Granger." He nodded at her and then turned to leave. He walked to the front yard and when he reached the apparition point of the manor, he disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco has disapparated, Narcissa then closed the door and turned to Hermione. "Well, I guess it's just you and me then. It's better than just me alone." She said as she walked pass her motioning her to follow.

"Uhm, Cissa. If you don't mind me asking, what do you do when you are left here alone?"

"Aren't you a curious one?" She said laughing lightly which gives her the lady like laugh.

"Uhm, sorry." She blushed.

"Oh don't be. It's not to often when someone is interested in what I do. Well, first, I go to my little flower garden. That is where we'll be heading now. Then after that, I have some tea at the back porch while waiting for Draco to come back home for lunch. After he had left again, I sometimes dew some sewing."

"By magic?"

"Oh no dear. I use a muggle equipment. A sewing machine, correct?" She asked as Hermione nodded. "I made that one you are wearing." She gestured at Hermione's dress.

"This?" She was shocked. For the main reason, a Malfoy was using a muggle contraption and making a dress? "This is really lovely, Cissa. You are really good at it and I have only wore one."

"Thank you, dear. Anyway, when I'm not doing that, I write to my sister. If not, I do some reading at the library. I'm sure that you'd like to see it?" She asked Hermione and she nodded eagerly. "Very well then. After lunch, how about we go to the library and do some reading. How's that sound? Would you like that?" She asked her, knowing Hermione from Draco's letters and stories, she was a bookworm and she's always eager to learn.

"Yes, I would love that very much." She said with a huge smile plastered at her face.

"Ok then."

"Uhm, is there anything else you do?" She really is a curious one.

"Yes, well, when I don't want to be stuck here, I go out and do some shopping. Sometimes, my friends would invite me over to their home and we'll spend the day. When I'm not in the mood to do anything, I just stay outside, drink some tea and just enjoy the view." She smiled. They were already to her flower garden. She then opened the door and Hermione was surprised at what she saw. Muggle and Magical flowers. There were roses of every color, lilies, daisies and more. There were magical flowers that changes color every once in a while, flowers that sings and hums. She recognized some of them, there were monkshood, flutterby bush, mimbulus mimbletonia, aconite and others.

However, the one flower that had caught her attention was the most romantic flower in the world. Narcissa has them the most. Each and every color. It was said that it was most unique and perfect in its every little way. It was the orchid. She walked towards it ans stared. She smiled. She remembered, it was her mother's favorite flower, and so is hers. Maybe so is Narcissa's.

"The Orchid. The most romantic flower of all. It is said that once given by a man, he finds you unique and he thinks your perfect though you are different from others." Narcissa said.

"My mum told me that too. It's her favorite flower. So is mine." She said.

"So is mine, dear. Have you ever gotten one?"

"Orchids? No." She shook her head. "Not even a flower." She admitted. No one has given her, except her mum and dad.

"Well, there's always a first." Narcissa said as she cut a white rose. "A white rose." She said cleaning the stem and cutting it shorter. "Simple, delicate and innocent. But if given by a man, it means he loves you purely and truly." She said, now in front of Hermione. She placed the rose behind her ears. "There, as beautiful as you." She smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

"Oh, non-sense. You deserve it. Come on, I think it's time for us to have tea."

"Yes, I agree."

They then walked back to the house. At the back porch, the tea and other finger foods are already prepared. They sat down facing towards the back yard. The scenery was wonderful, there were trees all over the place, flowers bloom everywhere. There was a big pond in one side and at the middle was a fountain, only a bigger that the one in front. They fell silent and they were enjoying the view.

They didn't notice the time, Draco has arrived. He went at the back porch and he saw the two women staring at the scenery. They were peaceful. He then decided to surprise them, well, his mother. He walked towards her and placed a hand on both of her eyes.

"Guess who?" He said.

"Draco." Narcissa said. "You're early?"

"Not really. It's already 12:30." He looked at his watch. "This is for you mum." He then placed a pot of orchid on the table. It was a bright color of orange. "I know you still don't have this one so I decided to go and get it."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you, son." She then looked at Hermione who has a huge smile on her face. She now knew who gives Narcissa those orchids.

"And this is for you." Draco said to Hermione as he put on her lap a basket of white roses. "I saw a street vendor once outside the flower shop and decided to get it for you." Her smile grew even wider.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have." She said blushing. Thinking that maybe Draco doesn't know that he just told her that he loves her with pure intentions. But she was wrong. So wrong. She then looked at Narcissa, who has a smile as huge as hers.

"So how about some lunch? I'm really hungry you know." Draco said, breaking the two women's staring and smiling contest.

They went inside of the manor to the dining room. The food was already prepared. They sat at their seats similar to their seats during their breakfast earlier.

"How come you have the time to buy me orchids? I mean, it's lovely and all..."

"I got bored at work and I was really having a bad time. When I got to the office, the first thing I saw was..." He stopped and looked at Hermione. "A pair of love birds snogging. So I decided that I'll go out."

"You mean Ron and Lavender, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm. Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I saw the Daily Prophet yesterday morning. It was on the front page." She smiled at him. If he didn't know her, he'd say she's happy but he did. He did know her. He can tell. She's might be smiling but there's a part of her that is breaking inside. "Besides, Harry told me once. Not less that a week after I left, they started seeing each other again. She said still holding back the tears. No, she's not going to cry. She's stronger than that. She had already gotten over him. There is no way that they'll see her breaking.

"Oh. Sorry if I brought it up though."

"It's ok. It has been a long time." She said. Then they fell back into silence.

Once they are all finished eating. Like earlier, they escorted Draco out to the main door and watch him apparate away.

"Are you ok dear? You seem awfully quiet." Narcissa said once she had closed the door.

"Yes. I am." She smiled at the older woman.

"Alright. How about we go to the library and we go read some books?" She said hoping that the mention of books, Hermione will be glad.

"Yes, I would love to." She said.

They headed towards the library in silence. When they have arrived, like in the garden, Hermione stood in awe. It was as big as the Hogwarts library, only much cozier. The library was of the color of yellow and brown with white crowning. The book shelves have dark chocolate brown wood. The book shelves were of three levels. Stairs that leads upstairs still have shelves on its side. The books rose from genre to genre.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Yes, wow. This room is one of Draco's favorite you know? When he likes to unwind, he goes in here and he won't come out of here unless it's time to eat and go to bed." She said. "Go on. Grab one and come sit with me."

She did what was told. She did grab a book. To her surprise, she got a muggle classic. The Secret Garden. But what surprised her the most was the name of the owner and dedication on the front page.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know how you love to read. This is a classic muggle book, so keep this as a secret to your father. I have charmed this so that it'll appear like a normal magic book to him. Enjoy this book. I know you'll love it._

_-Mum._

"That's his favorite one." Narcissa said when she saw the book Hermione decided to get.

"Really? Mine too."

"Yes. It's his first muggle book. And he really enjoyed it."

She smiled at what the older witch said. She then began to read. She have read that book hundreds of times and she had memorized the events that had happened in the story but still, she doesn't get tired on reading it. She was so fixated on what she was reading and when she got her head up to see what time it is, it was already 5:00 and the elf would be getting ready to prepare their dinner. 'Wow, I've been reading for four hours.' She thought to herself.

"Cissa?" She called the older witch's attention.

"What is it my dear?" She replied.

"If you don't mind, I would like to cook you some diner."

"You cook?"

"Yes, I do. I have to do it. I don't have house elves." She said matter of factly.

"Of course you can cook." She said and then called Dinky. When the house elf appeared, she ordered the elf to escort Hermione to the kitchen and that they were to help her cook. The house elf bowed her head and walked near Hermione.

"Miss's Hermione. If yous would follows Dinky please." The house elf said.

Hermione then smiled and bowed her head at Narcissa which the older witch replied at with the same gestures. She then followed the house elf to the kitchen. Once she have arrived, she heard Dinky say to the other house elves that they were to aid Hermione in cooking diner. They introduced their selves when they saw the witch. She decided to cook grilled salmon which is her favorite. She also prepared potato salad for the side dish and brownies for dessert. They finished on time, it was only 6:30 and thirty minutes more, it would be time to eat.

She thanked the house elves for the help they have given her. She then decided to go back to the library to call Narcissa for diner. She walked through the hallway and reached the library. She then knocked and heard Narcissa say come in. She then peeked inside and said. "Diner is ready. Do you want to eat now or shall we wait?" She said to the older witch.

"I think I am too excited to wait longer." She replied as she stood up and joined Hermione at the door. With a smile, she said. "Come on, dear."

They walked through the hallways and reached the dining room. The food was already prepared on the table. The aroma of the grilled salmon reached Narcissa's nose. "Smells good. I think I am more excited now." She said as she walked to the table and sat on her seat. "Com on dear. Join me. Let's eat." She said to Hermione who was still standing at the door.

She then obliged on what Narcissa said and sat beside her. "I hope you like it." She said once seated.

Narcissa sure is excited to taste what she had cook because there was already a peace of salmon and potato salad on her plate. She then took a bite and closed her eyes. "Mmm." She said. she liked it. "This is really good. What is it called?" She asked.

"Grilled salmon. It's quite simple to make. And those are potato salad." She pointed at the potatoes. "It's just potatoes and pineapple."

"Well, I didn't know that they'll make a good match. This is really, really good."

"Thank you. Uhm. Shouldn't we wait for Draco." She realize that he wasn't still home. Work would have been done at six and he should have been here an hour ago.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you..." Narcissa said after she had swallowed the food in her mouth. "He sent me an owl when you were at the kitchen. He said that he'll be late and he might not make it in time for diner. They have been kept for work."

"Oh." She said. She knew what being an auror ment. She was one once. All the night steak outs and dangerous missions and assignments.

"Yes. But this is the first time he had sent me an owl though. Telling me that he'll be late. He never had bother to before."

"Maybe it's a more dangerous assignment than before. He just didn't want you to worry if something has happened to him."

"Maybe." She smiled knowing that he only sent the letter because Hermione might ask where he was and didn't want to make her worry.

They fell into silence as they enjoyed their diner. Living alone for tthe past two year had really paid off. Hermione's cooking was really good. Dishes that she had learned from her mother during her five years of stay with them ever since she had left the wizarding world. Narcissa seems to really like the grilled salmon that Hermione had cooked for she already got her second piece. It was not too long when they have finished eating. They left a few piece for Draco just in case he didn't had his diner yet.

They went upstairs to their own room and prepared for bed. Hermione decided to take a bath and when she got out, a new nightgown was placed on top of her bed. This time, it was a light purple shade and was overflowing to the floor. It was made of silk, of course. It hugged her torso and the bottom part was very loose. She sat down at the vanity and looked at herself through the mirror. She then grabbed the brush that was sitting upon the table and was about to start brushing her hair when she heard a knock. "Come in." She said and the door opened to revile Narcissa. She walked closer to Hermione with a smile on her face. She then took the brush from Hermione's hands and started to brush her hair.

"One of the greatest joys in life is having one's hair brushed."(A/N: quote from the movie Letters to Juliet) She said while stroking Hermione's hair with the brush.

"Hmm... It does feel good." She said enjoying Narcissa's motherly gesture. She seems to relax more and more with every stroke. It has been two years since she had last experience this with her own mother.

Narcissa smiled with the child's comment. She too, seems to enjoy the moment. She had always wished that she'd have a daughter but that dream was long gone. She really wanted one but time and fate did not allow her to have one and she had accepted that horrible fate.

"Cissa?" She called the older witch's attention.

"Yes my dear?"

"If you don't mind me asking, Draco's an only child, is he not?"

"Technically, yes he is. Why'd you ask?"

"You seem to be very good at this."

"I've always wanted a daughter."

"Oh?"

"Yes. However, fate has been very cruel to me. I had a miscarriage before Draco and after him, an abortion. Lucius didn't want anymore child."

"Oh." She frowned.

"No need to be sad, dear. It was long over. I had moved on."

"Well, you still can have a daughter and grandchildren once Draco marries."

"Yes, but I don't think that will be anytime soon." She shook her head but a smile in her face was formed.

"Why not?"

"Well, he doesn't have a girlfriend, though he has one in his mind. And he doesn't even know if the girl she likes, well, according to him, he loves her, even likes him back."

"Have he tried to talk to her and tell her?"

"No, I don't think he has the guts to. He even called her, the one that got away. Well, almost."

"Almost?"

"She was never his. She always belonged to someone else. But I think she doesn't belong to that someone."

"You know who she is?"

"Yes. Draco told me all about her. He even told me how he fell in love with her."

"Oh." Was all she can say. They both fell into silence. Then, a knock on her door was heard. It was the man that they were talking about.

"Hey." He greeted them. "Am interrupting something?" He asked.

"No. Come in." Narcissa said. "Have you eaten your diner yet?" She asked.

"Yes. I have. The elves told me that you're the one who cooked it." He turned to Hermione.

"Yes. I did."

"It tastes wonderful." He said as she blushed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well then, I think I will retire." Narcissa said. "Good night dear." She said as she kissed Hermione's temple.

"Good night, Cissa."

Then, she walked to the door where Draco was standing. "Good night, son." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes like the one in Dumbledor's.

"Good night, mum."

With that, Narcissa went to her room and left the two alone.

"So..." Draco said as Hermione stood up from the vanity and walked to the sitting area in her room.

"So?" She said and sat at the couch. Draco followed her there and sat across her.

"How was your day with mum? I hope she's no trouble." He said. He didn't really know what to talk about with her and that was the first thing that came.

"It was really good. I had fun with her. And no, she's not trouble at all. She's been everything but. She's a really sweet woman." She said.

"Well, that's good to hear." He was glad that his mother and the one he wants to be with gets along. Now the only thing he has to do is tell her. But how?

"You know, your mum told me that she wanted or wants rather, a daughter."

"Yeah. She really wants one."

"Why don't you give her one?"

"What? You're insane you know that? I will not, over my dead body,..."

"Whoa, Draco." She said, shocked at his out burst. "I am not implying that you have, uhm. To do **that** with her. I was talking about you marrying."

"Oh. Huh. Sorry." He blushed. He really thought that she's suggesting that he do **it** with his mother.

"Your mum told me you have a girl in mind."

"Oh? What else did she say?" Hoping that his mother haven't told her yet.

"That you tell stories to her about the girl you love."

"Oh. Well, it's really hard to talk to her. Uhm, not really. But, I don't know. I don't know how I'll say it to her."

"How about..."

"How about what?"

"Nothing. It's a stupid idea."

"Well, I never thought that I'd live to see the day that the Hermione Granger admit that she had a bad idea."

"Yeah. Well, it is a bad idea."

"Why what is is?"

"I uhm. Well, I was going to suggest that you do practice."

"Practice?"

"Yeah."

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that is a stupid idea. Not to mention hard to do."

"See, I told you it was a stupid idea."

"Ok, ok. So we both agree that your idea was stupid."

He sighed. Then he decided to go for it. He stood up and walked to sit with Hermione.

"Hermione." He called her attention and grabbed her hands with his. "I, uhm. You don't know how hard it is for me to say this. But, I have been in love with you for a very long time. I had always thought that you are far better off without me. You've been always with someone else. Then I realized, that someone didn't deserve you. But, I don't think that I deserve you too. I have done many wrong things. But I've changed and if you let me, I'd want to make you mine. I love you and I hope that you somehow like me at least." He said, sincerity seen in his eyes.

A huge smile plastered in Hermione's face, but then she said... "And you said that it's hard and that it was a bad idea." She playfully pushed him.

"Uhhhhg." He said as he stood up. "I'm sooooo hopeless." He then started to walk away. "Good night." With that, he slammed the door behind him, leaving a very confused Hermione.

"What was that?" She shook her head and went to bed. She then drifted off to sleep.

While Draco was walking, he kept scolding himself and hitting his head with his palm. "Stupid, stupid man. She thinks that it was just a practice. For Merlin's sake, I was confessing my undying love for her ans she thinks that it was just a practice. Uhg. Stupid, stupid." He didn't realize that Narcissa was now standing in front of him.

"Why are you hitting yourself? What happened."

"That freaking know-it-all thinks that it was just a practice. I confessed and she thought it was just a practice."

"Oh." Was all she can say. "Go to bed Draco. It has been a long day. Go and rest and we'll sort it out tomorrow, ok?" She kissed him on both of his cheeks and entered her room. Draco then entered his, laid down on his bed and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came not too long. She was woken up by the chirping of the birds by her window sill. Then there was a knock on her door. She sat up and said "come in". The door opened and a blond hair was seen. Then it opened wider and reveled Narcissa.

"Hello, dear. I hope I didn't wake you." She said as she entered the room. It has only been a day and she already grew fond of Hermione. They just clicked.

"No. You didn't." She smiled at the older witch. "Do you need something, "Cissa?"

"Oh no, dear. I just wanted to call you. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh, ok. I'll just get ready."She said getting up.

"Non-sense. You can wear that. It's only breakfast."

"Ok. I'll just wash my face then." She just wanted to make sure that she doesn't have any morning glory that was put by the sandman.

After washing her face, she saw Narcissa waiting for her in her room. They went downstairs together, Narcissa asked how was her sleep and she said that it was wonderful. They have arrived at the dining room. Breakfast was already prepared on top of the table. They sat down at their usual seats. Hermione has been seating for that same seat for the last four meals she has been at the Malfoy Manor.

They were already eating when they were greeted with the presence of the grumpy Draco. He sat down at his usual seat, across Hermione.

"Hey? Why the bad mood?" Hermione said when she noticed him frowning.

"None of your business." He said not looking back at her. He wasn't mad. He was just... Hurt? Disappointed? A little bit angry? What? He doesn't even know.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry for asking."

"Why? You don't even care."

"In case you haven't noticed, Draco, I do care." She snapped.

Draco twitched at this and Narcissa noticed. Hermione cared?

"Really now?" Draco said. He was in a bad mood.

"Yes. Anyway, it's none of my business as you said. I guess I'll be just going. I lost my appetite." She said standing up. She was confused. Just yesterday, Draco has nothing but sweet to her. Then today, he's what? Back to being an arrogant prick? She went back to her room and went straight to her bathroom.

"Draco. I know you're mad..."

"I'm not mad Mum. Just wasn't able to sleep."

"Why?"

"Mum. I told you last night. I told her, I confessed my feelings. And what? She thought it was just a practice. I was up all night, thinking what I did wrong. If I said it all wrong."

"Why don't you go to her, talk to her? Clear things up?"

"No. I don't think so."

"You're still as stubborn as ever. You've lost her once because you didn't tell her. Don't make the same mistake."

"But..."

"No buts. I've already came to love her, Draco. If you lost her again, I'll loose her too."

"And that'll make you sad."

"Yes."

"Fine." He said and stood up. He went to Hermione's room and knock. He heard a faint "come in" and he did. He saw Hermione in a blue sun dress. It has a square neckline and a yellow ribbon at the waist line. It flows freely at the skirt part and hugs her torso perfectly. She was sitting at her vanity, she had just finished on combing her hair.

"Hey." He began.

"Hey." She gave him a half smile. She was still hurt on how Draco has treated her earlier.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

They then sat on the sitting area where they have talked last night. They were silent at first but it was broken by Draco when he decided that it was time for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, for, you know, earlier." He was nervous. He didn't know why, but he was.

"And I'm sorry for bothering you. I know it's none of my business and I have no right to ask you."

"No. No. It's fine if you ask. I just wasn't able to sleep last night and thus, the grumpy mood."

"Oh. Was it because of what we talked about last night? I'm sorry if I have insisted on talking about that. It's just Cissa. It has only been a day and she's been the mother I have missed for two years. It was only a day and I already care for her. It's like we are now connected." Draco smiled at this. Earlier, she said that she cared, for him. And now, she's telling him that she cared for his mother too. She's right. They (Narcissa and Hermione) had only spent a day but they have already grew fond for each other.

"Hermione?"

"Yes? Oh. Right. You were about to talk to me. Sorry if I keep on babbling..." She wasn't about to stop any time soon so Draco decided to stop her.

"Hermione." He said scootching closer to her.

"Yes?" She said and looked at her.

"I love you." He said smiling at her.

"Excuse me? What?"

"Last night?" Hermione lifted her eyebrows as if to say 'go on' "I wasn't. It wasn't a practice."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant all words. I love you Hermione. I've always loved you."

"You... You lo..." She was shocked. Last night, Draco wasn't practicing on her. He was telling her the truth. He was confessing and she thought it was just a practice. "Oh my... Draco..." She clasped her mouth with both of her hands.

"Yeah."

"I... I don't know what to say..." Her eyes now was tearing up.

"Just... Don't cry." He said leaning closer. He stretched his hands out and cupped Hermione's cheeks. He wiped away the tear that has fallen. "Please." He added.

"Oh, Draco." She hugged him. Her face on the crook of his neck. She can't help it. She was crying.

"Please. Stop crying. Please."

It's just... Oh my... I'm sorry. I really thought you were just practicing." She said in between sobs.

"Yeah." He said as he run his fingers through his hair. Hermione's face buried onto his chest. She's still shocked. Draco Malfoy, the boy-man that had tortured her all their years at Hogwarts, loves her.

Her cries had now stopped. She looked up to him. Her honey brown ones met with his stormy silver ones. "How long, Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"Very long…" he smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I still remember that day though." His smile grew even wider.

"Can you tell me?"

"Oh. Ok." She smiled at him and snuggled closer to his chest. "Well, I had a crush on you the very first day I had laid my eyes on you. You were this bushy-haired, bucked-tooth girl. I still never knew that you're a know-it-all or a muggle born. But you have captured my attention that day when you came in our train compartment looking for Longbottom's frog. You were kind enough to help him and you didn't even know him that long."

"Then you became friends with Potter and Weasel. It hurts to know that you became friends with them after what Weasel had said. Then I kinda researched on your blood line. To my disappointment, you're a muggle born. I sent a letter to my mum, she seems fine with it. When I got home during the summer, I got beaten up by my father. Somehow, he learned that I was fancying a muggle born."

"Remember the day on Diagon alley?" He asked her and she gave him a quizzical look. "My father told you that I have told him about you and your parents."

"Oh, yeah. That day." She said.

"Yeah. Then days passed. The day I called you a mudblood was one of my regretted day. I sent a letter to my mother, asking what I should do. She told me to go on and apologize but if my father found out that I did that, he'll beat me up senselessly again. He was lurking about the castle and I knew he was on to me and my every move. That's when I wished you were dead. Just to prove to him that I no longer fancied you. But inside me, it was eating me up. I visited you once, in the Hospital wing. I never came back because somehow, I feel that it was my fault that it happened to you. I was really glad when I learned that you have been unpetrified and you came through the Great Hall. But then, jealousy formed into the pit of my stomach when you ran and hugged Potter. I know, they were your friends. But still."

"Then on our third year. I still remember that day, the day that you slapped me. It was really… well, it hurts. But that was awesome. I have to admit, no one had ever stand up to me before. And you seem to amaze me every time. Oh and yeah. I remember when I was got hit by that hippogriff, you were the one that said that I should be taken to the hospital."

"Oh? Did I really?" she said blushing.

"Yes you did. And don't you go denying it. You made my heart go beat faster when you said that. I, well, I wished you were always like that. Always cared about me… anyway, on our fourth year, you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I would have killed Krum by then. If it was the way to get you."

"Then on our fifth year, well, I regret what I have done that year. You know, I joined the inquisitorial squad. Then I help Umbridge bust you. She hurt you. She scared this beautiful hands." He said while rubbing his thumb onto the back of her palm then he kissed it. Hermione was watching him with awe. She never knew that it was so long that he had cared for her, not only that, but he also loved her.

"Then on our sixth year, well, Voldemort gave me the mission to kill Dumbledore. I hesitated on killing him. I knew that if I have done it, you wouldn't be able to forgive me. Good thing though, professor Snape came and he did it for me. Then on our seventh year, well, I never got to see you. I heard that you were with Potter and Weasel searching for hocruxes. Well, let's just say that I was worried for you and hoped that you'll be able to come back safe."

"Then, we came back to Hogwarts to finish our studies. You were made head girl along with that from Ravenclaw. Potter and Weasel wasn't around so I thought, by then, I'll get a chance to tell you, but the Weasel visits you often, so yeah."

"Then we worked at the ministry but then one day, you just... Disappeared. Then years later, there you were, running. And fate brought you to me."

By the end of his story, Hermione was speechless. Never did she think that Draco Malfoy would be capable of doing so. Before this, anyone who said that Draco Malfoy had loved her during their Hogwarts years, she'll recommend that they'd go to St. Mungos and get their head checked.

"Then why did you torture me all this years." She said breaking the silence between them.

"Ah. I believe that is because of my father. And besides, isn't it the muggles' saying that when a boy likes a girl, he does bad things to her to gain her attention."

"Uh-hu. So… all this time…" she said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah. All this time."

"And you told your Mum that?"

"Yeah."

"She knows that you love me?"

"Yup. And she also knows every single detail of the story."

"And that's supposed to impress me?"

"Well no, but are you?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, ok. So what happens now?"

"You tell me."

"Why me?"

"You're the guy. You're supposed to ask me if I feel the same. Then you're supposed to…"

"Hermione, do shut up." He said and then he kissed her. He didn't have to ask those questions. It was already obvious. She loved his mother and she loved him too. The kiss was sweet and gentle but passionate and hot. And after a while they broke apart panting.

"You, Hermione Granger, don't know how happy I am. How happy you make me." He said smiling at her.

"I think I know." She smiled back at him.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"I think I love you too."

Little did they know that there was a blond woman on the other side of the door listening happily to the couple.


End file.
